Gundam Wing: WOLVES
by DarkCryonic
Summary: "Pero es inevitable, las siente hasta cuando sus pensamientos se pierden en sus sueños. Están allí, quemando cada línea de su piel, grabando cada palabra, cada gesto por leve que fuera. Están allí inmutables en el tiempo, inquebrantables… insuperables. Como quisiera que fuera más fácil, tanto como cambiarse un repuesto y seguir de pie enfrentando el silencio del espacio." Songfic.


Fic Gundam Wing, Inspirado en el tema: SELENA GOMEZ & MARSHMELLO - WOLVES

* * *

 **WOLVES**

 **Por DArkCryOnic**

* * *

 _In your eyes, there's a heavy blue - One to love and one to lose_

 _Sweet divide, a heavy truth - Water or wine, don't make me choose_

* * *

Mira las palmas de sus manos frente a sus ojos. Está tan cansado, y el tiempo parece avanzar con su paso cansino. Agotado de todo, su mente divaga y su corazón no hace más que palpitar, y palpitar… Está vivo, aunque esté manchado de sangre y sienta un calor en el costado. Es ridículo que se ponga a recordar cuando solo debería salir de allí. Pero el tiempo está tan lento, lo puede sentir tras sus oídos murmurando, acallando sus intenciones de correr, rogándole por un minuto más, por un instante profundo para rescatar las llamas, esas que ha estado de evitar, olvidar, encasillar, enfriar, congelar…

Pero es inevitable, las siente hasta cuando sus pensamientos se pierden en sus sueños. Están allí, quemando cada línea de su piel, grabando cada palabra, cada gesto por leve que fuera. Están allí inmutables en el tiempo, inquebrantables… insuperables. Como quisiera que fuera más fácil, tanto como cambiarse un repuesto y seguir de pie enfrentando el silencio del espacio.

Seguir de pie… pero solo puede pensar en seguir de pie para verle de nuevo.

* * *

 _I wanna feel the way that we did that summer night (night)- Drunk on a feeling, alone with the stars in the sky  
I've been running through the jungle - I've been running with the wolves  
To get to you, to get to you - I've been down the darkest alleys  
Saw the dark side of the moon -To get to you, to get to you_

* * *

Concentra su energía en avanzar. Y lo hace, con dificultad, pero con la suficiente gallardía que hasta Trowa le palmaria la espalda con energía… Sonríe imaginando la escena. Sonríe aún más al darse cuenta en sus divagaciones, cuando debería estrujar su cerebro al máximo para salir vivo del pasillo más largo del universo. Juraría que no eran más de 30 metros, pero se ha vuelto eterno.

Un tenue sonido le provoca cierta confusión. Parece una voz, como si viniera de todos lados, sus oídos no logran decidirlo... Opta por concentrarse, pero no capta más que interferencia, y molestia. Es bastante obvio que su equipo está dañado, que está solo. Pero quien no lo está… Pregunta una vocecita dentro de su cabeza. ¡Sí! ¿Quién no lo está? Todos danzan frente a un espejo, todos.

* * *

 _I've looked for love in every stranger- Took too much to ease the anger  
All for you, yeah, all for you - I've been running through the jungle  
I've been crying with the wolves-To get to you, to get to you (oh to get to you)_

* * *

Los pasos se hacen más livianos cuando atisba la salida. A lo lejos nota el movimiento, las explosiones y exclamaciones. Su cuerpo se tensa, pero no disminuye la marcha. No tiene tiempo, no cuando debe seguir avanzando para alcanzar el único objetivo que en verdad importa. Estar vivo un poco más, respirar por un nuevo día, y tener la esperanza de seguir intentando de acallar las llamas, los rasguños dentro de su cuerpo…

* * *

 _Your fingertips trace my skin  
To places I have never been  
Blindly I am following  
Break down these walls and come on in_

* * *

Quatre le encuentra y tira de él con todas sus fuerzas, en menos de lo pensado se ve sentado dentro de un transporte listo a escapar. Y el tiempo empieza su marcha de nuevo, está vez es veloz. Tanto como las estrellas que casi no ve tras la ventanilla, más que las esquirlas que cruzan el horizonte, más veloces que los latidos de su corazón.

Deja atrás el largo pasillo, y la sensación angustiante de que los minutos se alargaban para darle oportunidad de arrepentirse, recordar y dejar atrás. Como si la muerte le diera un regalo, que está vez recibió a medias. Quatre le da una mirada de vez en cuando, adivinando quizás… no está seguro, pero algo le dice que le va a conseguir paz. Que le lleva a donde estará bien, a donde podrá atenuar sus pensamientos hasta acallarlos y dejarse caer.

Correr en medio de la jungla de las memorias, evitando los murmullos, ocupando las maneras, alejándose… pero siguiendo su rastro… hasta alcanzarlo.

* * *

 _I wanna feel the way that we did that summer night (night)  
Drunk on a feeling, alone with the stars in the sky  
I've been running through the jungle  
I've been running with the wolves  
To get to you, to get to you…_

* * *

 _2018, DC_


End file.
